Chain Chomp (Special Item)
Chain Chomp is one of the Special Items in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! It is a Special Item only for Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (along with Petey Piranha and King Boo, who can use any Special Item). The item is mostly available for these two in between 5th and 8th, and is not seen very often if in a position higher than these. The Chain Chomp’s power is that it will pull Baby Mario and/or Baby Luigi, making them speed up. Along with this, the Chain Chomp will cause any thing it touches on the track to flip out. After a little while, the Chain Chomp will get lose and will keep barking and going at the same speed (clearing out anything in the way), but will not be pulling Baby Mario and/or Baby Luigi’s kart anymore. After some time, the Chain Chomp will finally hit a wall and disappear. Although you can rarely see it up above 5th place, you can be really lucky if you get the Chain Chomp within 4th place to 2nd place. It could possibly be that you were in the last positions when you got your item box, and you suddenly moved up to 3rd from your kart alone, or that you rammed into an item box that thought that you were in last place. Other Facts *In Daisy's Cruiser, when it hits the tables more than twice, it's considered to turn against you, as it may go crazy and hit you instead, so you may want to have a star when you're near the table area, or DON'T use it in that area at all. *It's also one of the two special items that disappears when it hits the roller coaster in Baby Park, the other being Bowser's shell. * It doesn't appear in battle mode, and it's not common for it to appear in any item box when the VS item box settings is set to "basic." *when a turn is too sharp, it may not be able to handle it, as it may let you go early. *when you're hit while still using it, it will still act at the same time as when you are using it and when it goes on its own. * if the using kart releases the chomp while they're in front for three seconds, it will end up hitting the user instead. *It does not protect you from fake item boxes. *The player can use the Chain Chomp while the rear character is backward kicking. The first step is have a mushroom while in six or eight place. The course has to have a ramp, such as Waluigi Staduim. At right timing, use the mushroom. The rear player should be in backward motion standing up as a result. When recieving the item box, press X or Y at the EXACT moment when the kart touches the ground, and the Chain Chomp might spawn. If done correctly, the back player should have the Chain Chomp backwards while the character is still in backward position. Make sure you have no hazards to spreaded, or can go through the Chomp, and you will have the rear character riding backwards. Only Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Petey, and King Boo can perform this action. *The same result can also happen when running into Bowser's Castle's fire cogs. Just be a bit closer to the fire, and use the mushroom. After the character finished putting the flame out of their tootsie, they should have the same result. Once again, the same characters can perform this act. Category:Items Category:Special Items